Safe and Sound
by SnowyOwly6767
Summary: Megan Forester's fifth year at Hogwarts is possibly the strangest one that's happened yet. Her two best friends, the Weasley twins, have a suspicion that criminal Sirius Black is her father. What if their suspicions are true? FredxOC Rated T becasue I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

* * *

My name is Megan Forester. I am fifteen years old. I have long, wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousins in a suburb England.

My parents died twelve/thirteen years ago and I was forced to live with Aunt Diana and Uncle Robert. Both muggles.

Wondering what the word muggle means? Well, the thing about myself and my parents is that we're witches and wizards. This September I'm going to my fifth year at Hogwarts. For your information, muggles are people who can't do magic.

My mother's parents were muggles, and so was her older sister, also known as Aunt Diana. My mother met my father, a boy born into an all-wizard family, at Hogwarts. Another strange thing about my Aunt and Uncle is that they won't tell me my last name. Until they do I have to stick with Forester.

I have eight cousins. Eight. Heather, Fiona, Josh, Lucy, Will, Albert, Tiffany, and Jackson. Most of them like to push me around and tell me what to do. I'm basically the house servant. The only one that's nice is Jackson. He's ten and he thinks that me being magic is the best thing that ever happened in his life. So far.

As of now I was in my room, packing my bags. My two best friends, Fred and George Weasley, had went to Egypt because their father won the lottery. And tonight I was going to the Leaky Cauldron so tomorrow morning I could meet them before going to Hogwarts.

I had to sneak out because my Diana and Robert would never let me go, so I was up at about midnight, packing my bags as silently as I could.

I let my owl, Amber, out of her cage and let her fly to the Leaky Cauldron on her own so my cousins and Diana and Robert don't wake up.

I slipped out of my room with my trunk and hurried down the hallway, lifting my suitcase down the stairs.

"Megan?"

I jump and turn to see Jackson. I put a finger to my lips and motioned for him to come over. His blonde hair was a complete mess and he looked like he had just woken up.

"I'm leaving. Don't tell your siblings or your parents. I'll come back next summer, but for now I need to go." I whispered.

"Why do you have to leave?" He asked.

"Shhh. I need to go to school to learn more magic. I promise if I get anything new from Fred and George I'll prank Lucy and Heather. They haven't been messed with in a while." I ruffled his hair. "I'll see you soon, Jack. Have a nice school year." I stood and slipped out the door, just before I closed it, I poked my head back in. "And lock the door after me."

I walked out onto the street. It was pretty cold and I rubbed my arms. I turned to look at my house and saw Jackson watching me from his window. I waved before running off into the darkness.

As I walked I noticed someone sitting near a park.

"Harry?" I whispered.

He turned, confused. "Megan? What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron to meet the Weasleys-"

Suddenly the street light above us began to flicker. The swings at the park began to sway and the see-saw began moving.

I heard a sound and Harry and I turned to see a black dog emerge from the bushes. I backed up slowly before there was a loud honk and the Knight Bus came swinging around the corner, causing Harry to fall over.

The bus stopped in front of us, and a shaggy-looking man stood at the entrance. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this evening." He put down the paper he was reading off of and looked at Harry questioningly. "What you doing down there?"

"I fell over." Harry replied.

"What you fall over for?"

"He didn't do it on purpose." I answered.

"Well, come on then! Let's not wait for the grass to grow!"

Harry and I looked around the side of the Knight Bus to see if the dog was still there. Stan appeared. "What you looking at?"

"Nothing." We chorused.

"Well, come on then! In!" He ordered, we walked towards our trunks. "No, no, no. I'll get these, you get in!"

Harry and I walked several sleeping passengers to the front of the bus. "Come on, move on, move on, move on." Stan rushed us to towards the front. I sat on the bed underneath the chandelier and looked around curiously.

Suddenly the bus shot forward and I had to grab on to a nearby pole.

"What did you say your names were again?" Stan asked.

"We didn't." Harry answered.

"Whereabouts are you headed?"

"The Leaky Cauldron." I said. "It's in London."

"You hear that 'Ern? 'The Leaky Cauldron, it's in London.'" Stan sounded slightly amused.

What really annoyed me was that weird talking head thing hanging in front of the driver, I couldn't understand a word he was saying but I could hear his screechy evil laughing.

"But the Muggles, can't they see us?" Harry asked.

"Muggles? They don't see nothing, do they?"

Suddenly I noticed an old lady crossing the road, we almost hit her, but we stopped just in time. If I wasn't holding on, I would've went flying and hit the window, like Harry. The head thing began to count down from ten. When it reached one we shot forwards again.

"Who is that?" Harry asked. I looked at him curiously and he motioned to the man on the front cover of the Daily Prophet. "That man?"

"Who is that?" Stan echoed. "Who is-"

"That's Sirius Black." I said, cutting him off. "He was locked up in Azkaban twelve years ago. He helped Vol- You Know Who- murder my parents." It felt like someone had shoved a stone down my throat. It hurt so badly to talk about them.

"How did he escape?" Harry asked.

"Well that's the question, isn't it?" Stan poked Harry in the chest. "He's the first one that done it! That young lady over there was right. He's a big supporter of You Know Who. I reckon you've heard of him."

"Yeah." Harry said. "Him I've heard of." Well, he is Harry Potter...

About five minutes later we almost hit two Muggle Busses, but the driver pulled a lever and time slowed down.

"Mind your head." The head-thing said, cackling, as we approached the busses, the bus suddenly turned narrow and my head was squeezed and it felt like two heavy people were pushing me from both sides, when we finally got out, I released the breath I was holding and we returned to normal speed.

We stopped suddenly in front of the Leaky Cauldron, hitting the small car in front of us.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Stan confirmed.

"Next stop, Knockturn Alley."

A strange looking man appeared at the entrance way. "Ah, Miss Forester and Mr Potter! At last! Miss Forester your room number is twenty-five."

I nodded, waved goodbye to Harry, and pulled my suitcase inside.

XxXxX

That morning I walked downstairs to find the Weasleys and Hermione sitting at a large table.

"Ah, Megan!" Mrs Weasley got up and walked over to me.

"Hi Mrs Weasley." I said as she hugged me.

"Good to see you again, Megan." Mr Weasley shook my hand and I grinned.

"Hello Megan." The twins chorused.

"Hi. Fred, George." I smiled. "How was Egypt?"

"Not bad." "Alright." "Brilliant."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Which one was it then, not bad, alright, or brilliant?"

"Brilliant." They said together. I sighed.

XxXxX

Once the train was moving, I sat down across from the twins. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban." I looked at my feet. Very few people knew about Sirius Black murdering my parents.

Fred moved over to my side of the compartment and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, Meg. It's not like Black is after you or something." He said.

"He could be." I murmured.

"You never knew your parents, right?" George asked. I nodded. "Then maybe he's your father."

"What?" I stared at him. "That's absurd!"

"He could be. Your Aunt wont tell you your last name, and who knows? Maybe you're Megan Elizabeth Black!" George continued.

"I highly doubt that." I rolled my eyes. Rain began to pound on the windows and the roof of the train. I frowned and looked outside. "Lovely day, isn't it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well it's not like we're going outside or anything." Fred spoke.

"We have to take the carriages." I stated.

"They'll cover us then."

"Let's change the topic. I overheard that Alicia Spinnet is quiting Quidditch. I'm trying out."

"Well, it's about time." The twins said together.

"I told you, I wanted to try out last year and the year before that _and_ the year before that. But there were no spots available." I sighed and stood up. "I'm going to- Whoa!"

I stumbled and fell back onto the train seat as the train stopped suddenly. I went up to the front door, opened it, and looked around curiously. The train lurched violently, sending me flying back into the compartment, the door sliding closed.

I sat back beside Fred, rubbing my arms, the lights began to flicker and everything went cold, the windows were freezing up, and I could see my breath. The lights stopped flickering and stayed off.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly, leaning into Fred slightly. He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him, I glanced at him curiously before turning back to the door.

A floating, hooded, scary figure floated towards the door, it's face wasn't visible, and whatever it was opened the door. Fred tightened his grip on me and George backed up towards the wall.

The thing turned directly to me, and suddenly it felt like all the happiness had been sucked from me, all the happy memories floating away, and the one horrid memory of seeing my mum dead on the floor filled my head. Suddenly a light came from behind the dementor and everything went black.

XxXxX

I opened my eyes and saw Fred, George, and a strangely familiar looking man leaning over me.

"She's awake." Fred and George said together, smiling.

"What happened? What was that?" I asked.

"The thing that just came and attacked you was a dementor, it was searching the train for Sirius Black. Now, have some chocolate, you'll feel better." And the man left.

Slowly, I sat back down. "You need to answer the first question. What happened."

"You fainted." They said together.

"Oh." I shrugged and just stared out the window.


End file.
